


A Few Measurements

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff, New Relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: "You’re, like, you’re super rad, Holly, and you’re pretty much the cutest girl I’ve ever met, and I-I’m pretty sure we’re, like, a pretty good team and all.”Her dimples pop out just like Dan’s always loved. “In more ways than one?” she asks in a low, teasing tone that makes heat shoot through him.~~A filled commission. Dan commissions his new girlfriend Holly to make his new costume for the upcoming NSP tour, and they get a little distracted in her workshop.





	A Few Measurements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



As Holly lays out her memo pad, her gel pen with a bird attached to the top, and her fabric tape measure, Danny feels inexplicably like he’s being targeted by a mad scientist for malicious experiments. Maybe it’s the mannequins around the room. Maybe it’s the sewing machine next to the full pincushion. Maybe it’s the hot glue gun and electric saw and the scary stains around both of them.  
  
Whatever it is, it’s certainly got his heart racing in a way that Holly usually doesn’t, which is really fucking rare.  
  
“So this is where the magic happens, huh?” Dan asks with a nervous little laugh.  
  
“Yep.” Holly makes a few preliminary marks on the memo pad as she nods, her freshly dyed hair swinging freely around her shoulders. “This is pretty much where I feel most at home.”  
  
_That bodes well,_ Danny thinks as he stares hard at the blowtorch laying on a nearby table. That table might be flammable. He suddenly imagines everything in here bursting into flames. “Not with the pigeons?”  
  
Holly cocks her head to the side and screws up her face in a totally fucking adorable way that has Dan smiling before he even realizes it. “That’s different,” she says as she stands tall and pulls her hair back into a messy bun, securing it with a hair tie that was around her wrist. “The pigeons are more like my sanctuary, I guess. Going to see them is like entering a safe space where my whole mind can go quiet. I can’t do that in here.” She gestures around the room. “I’ve gotta be constantly on the ball when I’m working. There’s a lot of dangerous tools that I use to make props and cosplay with.”  
  
“That makes sense,” he says as he comes closer. He scans over the half-finished props on her work table.  
  
“It’s not a bad thing, by any stretch of the means.” She picks up a little statuette and handles it gently. “Sometimes that’s what you need, you know? For your mind to go all loud and busy, because the silence is too loud.” She pauses. “That sounds stupid, I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, no!” Danny interjects, eyes wide, hands flying out in front of him. “No, that makes perfect sense! I get that all the time?”  
  
Holly smiles up at him. Her eyes sparkle. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah!” He grins back so widely that he can feel his eyes crinkling at the corners. His palms ache, and it takes him a long moment to remember that, yes, he _can_ touch her. So he does. He rests his hands on her shoulders and squeezes them and watches how her expression immediately opens up like a flower. The way her pale cheeks flush makes his heart race. “I-I hate it when I hear you put yourself down like that.”  
  
“I know, I know,” she says with a huff. She shakes her head and pushes some short, loose hair away from her eyes. “Old habits. Ross has helped me with them for years, but...”  
  
Danny can’t keep himself from thumbing over her cheek – it seems appropriate when your new girlfriend mentions her husband and you’re trying to demonstrate that you’re not jealous at all. “But?”  
  
She sighs heavily. “The whole, you know, polyamorous thing, it’s really new to both of us, and I guess it’s just dredging up all the old poopy things I thought I was getting better about.”  
  
“Hey, it’s okay.” He smiles reassuringly. “It’s new to me too. But you’re, like, you’re super rad, Holly, and you’re pretty much the cutest girl I’ve ever met, and I-I’m pretty sure we’re, like, a pretty good team and all.”  
  
Her dimples pop out just like he’s always loved. “In more ways than one?” she asks in a low, teasing tone that makes heat shoot through him.  
  
His cheeks turn bright red immediately. Of course his brain zeroes in on that first tentative date just a month ago – when Holly had made that first move on him on his couch and how he’d been one hundred and ten percent behind it. He’d had monstrous chemistry with her ever since they were elbow-to-elbow at Polaris fucking five years ago, and there was no way he was going to stop her from crawling into his lap while they were languidly making out, especially when they’d started grinding like teenagers until they were muffling their cries in each other’s necks. “In every way,” he finally says, and when Holly bats her eyelashes he laughs again. “Just, y’know, if you’ve ever got some shitty thoughts about yourself popping up, we can talk about them so that maybe they stop being so shitty.”  
  
She beams and comes up on her tiptoes to kiss him, soft and lingering. “Thanks, Dan,” she murmurs, brushing their noses together before she moves away. “All right. Measurements. I’ve gotta take those.”  
  
“Got it.” Danny follows her, then lets her guide him toward the center of the workshop. “Thank you so much for doing this, seriously, you’re a fucking lifesaver.”  
  
“Oh, it’s no problem at all!” She measures along his arm, squinting in concentration. “I mean, you’re paying me more than anybody’s paid me to make something for them.”  
  
“I’m paying you what you deserve,” he says. There’s something nice about memorizing her face while she’s taking notes about his body. It’s clandestine, somehow. “I mean, who else is gonna make me a brand new cape and leotard with a fucking big ass star on it for this tour, you know?”  
  
“It’s definitely gonna be fun!” She measures around his waist, and Danny tries to hold his breath so he doesn’t smell her hair. It doesn’t work. She’s close to him, she’s warm, and she presses a kiss right in the center of his chest, almost like she _wants_ to remind him how fucking into her he is. “You’re such a tall, gangly thing. There’s gonna be a lot of fabric.”  
  
“Sorry,” he says, laughing.  
  
“No, it’s cute! You’re gorgeous.” She measures around his hips, one hand resting on the curve of his ass. “I’m super into tall, gangly noodles.”  
  
“I can tell,” Danny says as his lips quirk. “I assume the ass-squeeze is a very professional part of the measurement process?”  
  
“Absolutely.” Holly kisses his ribcage, then looks up at him through her eyelashes. “Are you complaining? Should I stop?”  
  
“Uh?” There’s two ways Danny could go: the proper way, which involves not treating his girlfriend like a piece of meat by trying to fuck her every second they’re together, or the honest way, which involves admitting that his body lights completely on fire whenever she’s so much as in the same room as him. “You should only stop if you’re against the idea of me popping a boner.”  
  
“Well.” Her eyes twinkle as she drops down to her knees and has him spread his legs just a bit. “I mean, I need to make sure I give you enough room for your boner to breathe in costume, am I right?”  
  
Danny exhales shakily. The sight of Holly on her knees is something he’s fantasized about for half a decade, if he’s honest with himself, and still he’s not ready to see her lick her lips as she starts measuring his inseam. “Fuck, Holly, you are just...”  
  
“Just what?” she prompts quietly with a warm voice.  
  
Because it feels too soon to say _I think I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you,_ he settles for something else. “You’re the most gorgeous fucking woman I’ve ever seen in my life.”  
  
She smiles. “Do I make you hot, Danny?”  
  
He makes a choked sound that embarrasses him more than he wants to admit, and when she giggles he stammers. “Yeah, that’s, yeah, I-I don’t, I’m really, I don’t think I’ve been turned on this fast in a while?”  
  
“Well, let’s see what we can do about that,” she says just before she presses a kiss to the tip of his half-chub.  
  
“Oh, fuck-” Danny gasps sharply, his eyelashes flutter, and his knees wobble. “Oh my God, okay, okay-”  
  
“This okay?” Holly asks as she peels up the hem of his shirt and lays a row of kisses right above the line of his boxers. Her hand presses against his growing cock and gently squeezes through the thick fabric of his jeans, until just the rhythmic grind of the heel of her palm is enough to make him hard as nails faster than he’s ever been in his life.  
  
“Th-this is fucking perfect, holy shit.” His eyes fall shut, focused on the soft trace of her lips over his skin. But it’s not quite incandescent, not yet. His body is tingling all over and his hands are aching and it takes him way too long to figure out what it is he’s missing. “Holly, please,” he whispers in desperation as he reaches for her shoulders and coaxes her to stand.  
  
Her eyes are wide. “Was that bad?”  
  
He silences her by kissing her with a moan.  
  
He’s never made out with a woman as talented as her, especially not in the middle of a workshop, but as she presses her hips forward in invitation he eases his tongue past her lips and swallows her gasp.  
  
The rush of adrenaline is as sweet as being on a concert stage, making him dizzy with the taste of her, but the soft roll of their hips together is clumsy when they’re standing. Danny doesn’t think; he presses his hand between them until he’s cupping her through her pants and feeling her heat on his hand.  
  
Her beautiful groan makes him break the kiss. “Still all right?” he asks, following her lead with checking in.  
  
“Oh my God, it feels so good,” she whispers back. She bucks against his hand and he feels a blazing inferno burn through him that rocks him forward until he can catch her mouth. And even though he’d be happy just like this – kissing her and rubbing her off until she came – the surprise of her hand grinding against his cock again makes him push her forward like the tide until he has her pressed against her workbench.  
  
They flow together perfectly, maintaining a rhythm that has each other burning up from the inside out, her other hand grabbing a fistful of his shirt, his other hand ruining her ponytail. It’s _perfect,_ and Danny’s pretty sure he’ll get off just like this, from her scent and the sound of her moans and gasps and the-  
  
“Ah.”  
  
Danny springs away from her and Holly yelps, pressing her hand against her chest. “Brian!” Holly squeaks.  
  
“I, uh.” He looks over his shoulder, then taps his watch. “I came to pick up Danny, at the appointed time, since Barry dropped him off earlier.” He pauses. “If I had known Barry dropped Danny off to bump uglies, however-”  
  
“Shut up,” Danny says in horror. “Shut up, shut up, I will _not_ have you corrupt that beautiful phrase for me, I will _not_ think of your face every time I say it, absolutely not.”  
  
Holly bubbles over with laughter, her hands over her mouth, and Danny can’t help but join her. As fucking embarrassed as he is – who wouldn’t be by your best friend walking in on you getting hot and heavy with your girlfriend? – just being around her makes him happy enough that he feels like he’s overflowing with far more than his fair share of the world’s supply of joy.  
  
“I’m not done yet, Brian,” Holly finally manages to say, her cheeks as red as cherries. “I’m so sorry. Ross can grab you a soda or something if you can wait a little longer inside.”  
  
“Of course,” Brian says as he starts walking away. He yells over his shoulder. “I’ll throw some condoms out the window, Dan!”  
  
“Shut up!” he shouts again, and Holly melts into his side with that beautiful laugh of hers. She makes his sass worth it.


End file.
